The present invention relates to devices with displays. In particular, the present invention relates to computing and mobile devices.
Mobile devices, such as personal information managers (PIMs), tablet PCs, cellular telephones, pagers, watches, and wearable computers typically include one or more buttons or touch screens through which the mobile device receives explicit instructions from the user. For example, the user can press buttons to explicitly instruct the device to enter a full-power mode, activate an application, or change the orientation of a display.
Although the devices are responsive to information provided through such explicit instructions, they are generally not responsive to information that is present in the manner in which the device is being handled by the user. For example, the devices do not automatically enter a full-power mode, even when the user is holding the device in a manner that is consistent with wanting to use the device.
Because prior art devices are generally not responsive to the manner in which the user is holding the devices, the user is forced to enter explicit instructions into the device to achieve various functions. In light of this, mobile devices are needed that can sense how they are being handled in order to perform certain background functions that expand the functionality of the mobile device without requiring the user to perform any additional actions.